


En flambe

by firehawk05



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firehawk05/pseuds/firehawk05
Summary: Beatrice makes a special breakfast for Mother's day.  Lucifer... Helps.





	En flambe

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 31 days prompt 24 Jan 2019: I could not have burned better or brighter. Rated for kids playing with fire. (Lucifer really shouldn't be allowed near children).
> 
> Not sure when this is set. Definitely before season 3. Possibly in season 1. No spoilers.

He’s lounging on the enormous expanse of his bed, enjoying the luxurious feel of cool silky sheets against his skin. Just as he gets around to wondering who to invite to share it with him, his handphone begins to vibrate urgently. He huffs an exasperated sigh when he sees the name flashing on the screen. Then he smirks. 

He has a feeling he knows what this call is going to be about. 

“What the hell were you thinking Lucifer?” An angry voice rails at him over the speakers. 

“Don’t blame me, Detective. Your offspring approached me, and very politely too I might add, for help.”

 

...

The counter is covered with splodges and specks of batter. Doughy remnants of the pancakes that didn't quite flip as expected lie splattered on the floor. 

The one on the ceiling would probably come down eventually. 

As it was, she had more than enough good ones on the plate. 

Speaking of which. Trixie looked at the misshapen pile on the plate with the awkwardly cut bowl of strawberries swimming in lumpy cream. 

It seemed to be lacking a little. Something. 

“Oh how sweet. Is the offspring making breakfast for mummy?”

“Lucifer?”

“Yes spawn? Don't smear your greasy paws all over my.... Urgh. Don’t you know my stuff is dry clean only.” 

She flashes him an unrepentant look while continuing to tug at his pants until finally he squats to look her squarely in the eyes, a devilish smirk flickering over his features. “What do you want?”

“How do I make this more special? It’s Mother’s day.” Trixie flashes him her most winsome if albeit gap toothed smile. 

“Well, spawn.” He smirks conspiratorially, and beckons her nearer before whispering into her ear. “If you wanted to make it really really special, you should flambe it.”

“What’s flambe?”

“You’ve got the Internet. Go educate yourself.”

Trixie cocks her head at him, considering. 

“Ok.”

 

...

“Oh. Right. Like that’s supposed to absolve you of blame. She’s a kid for crying out loud.”

“She worked it out herself. I merely provided some … direction.”

 

…

A few minutes later. A grubby ipad is shoved in his face. 

“Lucifer?”

“Yes small human?”

He looks from the blue flames lick across an elegant pile of crepes on the screen to the child standing in front of him expectantly. 

“Do you have, like, the fire lighting stuff?”

He pulls out a silver hip flask and a lighter with a flourish. 

“Thought you’d never ask.”

 

…

“Lucifer! You gave my kid a lighter? She could have been hurt!” Chloe splutters indignantly. 

“It would have been a valuable life lesson about playing with fire yes.” It was times like this he almost wished he had a video link. If only to fully appreciate how much he could rile her up. 

“She could have set fire to the kitchen!”

“That have made cleaning up much more straightforward certainly.”

“Look. I appreciate what she did and I appreciate the effort she put in into but…”

“I could not have burned better or brighter than your food this morning.” As he grins into the phone he hears he unmistakable sound of the detective grinding her teeth in frustration. 

“Arrgh… I’ve got to go, the station is calling. But when I get back this evening, we will have WORDS...”

“A simple Thank You would suffice certainly. But you’re welcome Detective.”

But the only answer is an exasperated groan and the line goes dead.   
...


End file.
